Scream; a SONGFIC
by AlleyCat
Summary: Um...I'm reloading this...kinda lame...contest at the end...please read and review...


****

Scream

Hello again people! I'm back and better than ever!(not really ;^}) ::glares at people who are currently wondering who the heck she is:: You wanna know what else I've written, check out my author-profile-thing. Sorry, I'm a little bit grumpy. Now, on with the songfic!

Tk: Hold it!

Grr...what now?

Tai: You know what...

Nooo...what?

Matt: Disclaimer, duh!

::sighs:: Fine, I'm too grumpy to argue with you. I don't own digimon or the song 'Scream' from Seven Nations. Now on with the fic! (oh yeah! This is set at the end of the Myotismon-on-Earth era, and is sung by some dude, you'll find out who in the end. The answer may be a surprise ~_*)

****

Scream

[the music starts as a man is seen staring at the sky as the column of light slowly moves upward with the children inside. He somehow knew they were going to another world to save earth, but how they were planning on accomplishing this feat, he could only guess.]

I hold my hands in front of me to block my line of sight, it seems my eyes are growing tired from staring in the light. 

[he had been standing there for what seemed like hours. The whole sky seemed to be illuminated with an unearthly glow as he watched the children battle more strange creatures, but how could they ever hope to overcome them?]

****

The more I see, the more I feel the less I want to know, 'cause if you think to much you'll blow your mind, you might just lose control-and scream.

[he was tired of seeing these strange creatures destroying everything in sight. His head was swimming with so many questions that remained unanswered. His ears hurt from the sound of so many people screaming. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on, and he didn't want to know.]

****

I walk the line ahead of me, my eyes fixed to the ground. I hear a voice, it calls to me, I don't dare make a sound.

[he listened to the sounds of many pained voices calling out to each other; calling to locate a loved one, calling for help, calling for no apparent reason. He didn't hardly dare to breathe, responding seemed to be the last thing on his mind. 'What is that puppet-thingy doing?' he wondered.]

You can see the hurt , you can taste the anger, you could hold it in your hands. I could take a knife and split it open but still I wouldn't understand.

[he looked at all the people standing around, all staring at the sky. Only the sword-wielding clown was left. Everybody looked shocked, amazed, shaken, their expressions varied from person to person. Ten people looked especially worried, yet they appeared more angry at the monsters than anyone else. The families of the destined children.]

And I scream from the Earth,

and I scream at the sky-iy-iy-i, 

and I scream for all I'm worth, 

I hope you're coming soon.

['I hope you're coming soon' he silently prayed to the children, hoping that they would live to return home.]

I hope you're coming soon.

And so many people, believe in li-i-ife.

[all those present were watching the battle for the fate of two worlds, and they knew it. Those children up in the sky were battling for the very lives of the people of Earth, not to mention their own.]

I hope you're coming soon.

Something just occurred to me, that I think I knew before. It comes to me like a creeping shadow, like a light from a half closed door.

[the children had just defeated the clown-thing, nearly everyone sighed in relief. The man just stood there, a look of horror upon his face. 'What if that isn't it? What if there is something else for them to overcome?' He looked back at the sky. Yes, something was up.]

Do I think to much, or not enough, do I even have a clue? ' cause here I stand a single person, is there anything I can do?

[as he stood there the entire sky darkened. Everyone was silent as they watched the cube-thingy. All was still as the figure appeared. No one moved or made a sound...until the children dissolved into nothingness. Everyone, including the man, screamed, their mixed cries of anguish and despair rang into the night. There was nothing they could do.]

And I scream from the Earth,

and I scream at the sky-iy-iy-i, 

and I scream for all I'm worth, 

['Please...' the man prayed, 'please be alright. The world needs you. Sora, I need you. You're the only one I've ever really trusted. Don't die. Please don't die.']

I hope you're coming soon.

And I scream from the Earth,

and I scream at the sky-iy-iy-i, 

and I scream for all I'm worth, 

[as they watched, the children reappeared. Their monster friends grow into bigger monsters.]

I hope you're coming soon.

['Please Sora...']

I hope you're coming soon.

['Come back to us. Come back in one piece.']

I hope you're coming soon.

[the music fades as the digidestined win. The trolley car lands as the children step out. Sora's mom and the unknown man run over to her. The other kids glare at the man as he hugged her. "Sora, I'm so glad you're alright! I'm so sorry I was such a jerk, can you guys ever forgive me?" he asks. The kids shrug. Sora's mom and the families of the other children gather round. As all the crying and hugging and other stuff starts to slow down, the man turns to Joe. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry for saying you did that to my car seat."]

** **

THE END

Was it good? Did it stink? (bye the way, the dude was lame-brain-Dwain, Sora's cousin)

NW: Yes!!!

SHUT UP!!!

NW: Ooooh...are you MAD at me?

Grrr...::grabs frying pan:: 

He who is too stupid, boring, unnecessary, etc. to deserve a proper name from AlleyCat (umm...'member 'The most boring, stupid, unnecessary person on the show that AlleyCat absolutely hates the most' from my list-fics? Probably not, they got deleted for no reason awhile back. This is one of my other names for the 'narrator' that wouldn't rate this fic PG or PG-13. ~_*): Will NW survive, or will AlleyCat smack him over the head with her frying pan that his IQ (what IQ?) drops drastically? Will...

HEY!!! Who let YOU in?! Matt, please take care of him.

Matt: How can I? You took my mallet.

Hmmm...I've got it! 'Kay, here's the deal. I have an idea (wow!) for a 'weapon', and I also want to have a contest. Sooo...I'll give y'all clues, and if you can guess the 'weapon', you'll be in my next fic (yippee!). Here's the clues:

1. This will take care of any pests around.

2. You won't need to call in the S.W.A.T. team with this handy item.

3. This will help to persuade anyone who's bugging you to buzz off. 

4. Need to get someone to bee-have? Try whapping them with this.

5. DON'T USE IT ON TENTO UNLESS YOU WISH TO FEEL MY WRATH AS A DIGI-AUTHOR!!!!! (no matter how much he may annoy you)

Um....Yeah...those were kinda lame. But...oh well. Anyways...tell me who you want to bash with the 'weapon', otherwise I'll just have you bash NW.

Matt: Hurry up and solve it! 'He who is too stupid, boring, unnecessary, etc. to deserve a proper name from AlleyCat' is too evil! I can't hold him off for long! 

Oookaaay...please review.


End file.
